


If You Could See me Now: 1- The Oasis

by Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: ...as you can see I'm very intent to paint True Cross in a bad light, Arthur Auguste Angel may be redeemed, Badass!Rin, Bon is possibly not as bashed as I'm making him out to be, Cept for Mephisto. he's cool, Even Yukio, F/M, Fluff, HE PULLED A GUN ON MY FIRE CHILD MAKE HIM REPENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Hilarious Humiliation of True Cross Students~!, Humor, I'm thinking about it - Freeform, Leader!Rin, Let the younger twin BURN, OOOOH let's see how the human twin likes being ostracized and ridiculed~!, Rin has a queen- she's Vemehil 'Dragonsoul' Ray, Rin's animal Form is a dragon, Satan is a good guy, Smart!Rin, Sort-Of Musical~!, Vemehil's animal form is a dragon too, Ya'll can't convince me otherwise, Yukio deserves torture, Yukio is a bitch, Yukio will never be redeemed., Yukio won't burn- he'll SUFFER and feel guilty but he will never be forgiven, Yuri is Queen of Hell, he coulda handled his grief differentkly, nah, ooop! songfics too!, the Runaway!AU No one asked for but I delivered anyway because Rin deserves happiness!, the class deserves to be slapped in their faces, there's gonna be True Cross Bashing here'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma/pseuds/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma
Summary: The Blue Exorcist (Ao no Exorcist) Runaway!AU no one asked for!Rin Okumura has finally had enough. Ryugi Suguro’s threats, Konekomoru’s avoidence and fear, Shima’s blind following of his two friends, Shemi’s ignoring him, and his brother constantly holding him at gunpoint and telling him to just go die. Rin has had enough. In the dead of night, he leaves a letter for each person he knows and sets off from True Cross and Japan hoping to find a place he can belong to, one that would accept him for who he is rather than what. When he crashes in America on the West Coast, he comes across a hidden paradise which constantly moves from place to place in the world that welcomes Human, Demon, and Half-Demons alike; no matter who you were or where you came from, you would find refuge and family in The Oasis, so Rin stays in the mysterious, magically mobile village, bonding with the creatures there and even finding something with their surrogate leader, a Dragon-Human hybrid girl named Vemehil Ray.But what happens when Rin’s past returns to where everything fell to pieces in the first place...?





	1. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin finds a place he didn't know he was running to...

The sizzling and smells of eggs and bacon on a pan prodded Rin awake. The half-demon groaned, eyes fluttering and wincing in the sunlight that invaded his retinas before he gave up on opening them. There was a small gasp before the stove was shut off and soft padding approached Rin's side. A moment later, gentle fluttery touches ventured from his forehead to his chest, and to his stomach before a warmth spread from his naval.

“That feels good…” Rin slurred.

A small huff came from his right before a finger poked him. “G’way~!” Rin batted at the hand and the stranger clicked teeth together with an audible ‘clop’ before poking him again.

Harder this time. “Gah! What is your problem?!” Rin jolted upright and turned to the one jabbing at him, annoyance written clean into his features and his fangs bared in ire. Startled golden-yellow eyes locked onto deep sapphire blue, and everything fell silent and still.

Vemehil’s tail, curled up under her shirt and end fins shut tightly, flexed as she leaned back from the irritated male in front of her. _Well, he’s not sick anymore…_ she thought wryly. “About time you woke up. The whole of Treetops was worried you would sleep forever.”

Rin paused, processing her answer/reply. “Wait where am I?” Vemehil smiled. “Safe,” She responded. “You’re in a forest in America, the National Park we call Redwood Forest. How you got here, well you appeared in a burst of blue fire at our gates with blue-feathered wings and a vanishing sword in your hands. Gave the Mothmen on guard a good fright you did.”

The boy’s face blanched at the explanation. “I-I’m in _America?!_ How the hell did I get here?!” Vemehil’s eye twitched. “I just said- you appeared in blue fire- your eyes were yellow and your voice was different from how it is now… you were talking about how people betrayed you and you were running away.”

The boy’s eyes narrowed before he hissed. _“Satan, you bastard…!”_

Vemehil scowled. Satan, her father’s closest friend, had saved this guy and he was being ungrateful! “Satan saved you, brought you here to my father’s world border. My father is Chaos, the Satan to the Zichronian Pantheon **(AN: An Original Religion- don’t worry about it~!)** and close friend to your father’s. Why did you act like that?”

The boy actually growled at her. “I don’t have to explain anything to you!” Vemehil sighed. So he’s one of _those_ guys, huh? Standing, Vemehil held out a hand to Rin. “Let me show you what Satan wanted, before you pass judgment.”

Rin raised an eyebrow. “The hell’s that supposed to mean?” she huffed and turned, gesturing for him to follow. As Rin reached over for his shoes, the girl smacked his hand with a disapproving glare. “Shoes aren't allowed here. You’re lucky the Mothwomen didn’t take them- you’re the Son of Satan, so you’re granted certain privileges, but not even you can get away with wearing shoes here.”

Turning a corner, Rin noticed that everything in the room/house was a singular structure of wood. The walls, floors, bed, and tables all flowed seamlessly together, as if it were all grown from one place and carved out at once. The girl moving to stand drew Rin’s attention again, and he looked forward as the girl opened the door. “Name’s Vemehil Ray, by the way. Satan said your name was Rin Okumura?” The blunette frowned but nodded.

“Yeah. What of it?”

“Nothing. It’s just that your father spoke highly of you- he was proud that you had friends among the humans. Here, half-demon, full demon, or just full-blood humans all live together in peace. Sure there are some skirmishes, but…”

Vemehil, Rin now knew her as, pushed open the door, letting in light and revealing a hidden world to Rin who’s mouth dropped open in awe.

“It’s home.”

There were so many different kinds of demons and creatures mingling with the humans that it took Rin’s breath away. A woman covered in strange fluffy down with silvery-green wings like a butterfly walked past the two, her eyes catlike and a deep red. On her shoulders was a human child, giggling and laughing. A Neberious was near some old garbage, holding out a gnarled hand and setting the miasma to rot the harmful waste. Greenmen scurried around the trees, creating huts or helping the greenery spread.

Vemehil laughed and reached over to close Rin’s mouth with an audible _clop_.

“Welcome, Rin Okumura, to Yggdrasil. Otherwise known to us as The Oasis.”

* * *

The Oasis


	2. Burn this Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-Written! In which Rin realizes he was missing something and gained it back again, goes through proper training for his demonic side, and Yukio is still an asshole-bitchboy face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way- I would like to say that Canon holds no authority here… ψ(`v´)ψ

Rin couldn’t wrap his mind around all of this as Vemehil led him to the Dining Pine- demons of every shape, size, and element were here. From rotting Neberious to fear-capitalizing Gales, burning Djinn to the Draconic Salamanders. Mothmen and Mothwomen, Werewolves, Kaminas, Werejaguars and the like were mixed with humans and half-humans. No blood was spilled, no signs of control or curses. It was a world all on it’s own.

“Just tell the Brownies what you want and they’ll make it- but you have to leave a portion of your food to burn in the bonfire before you start to eat.” Vemehil’s voice brought the awe-struck son of Satan back to earth. “Why’s that?” he asked. Vemehil blinked when she looked at him. “They like the smell of food burning.” She replied. Rin stared at her and she shrugged. “I don’t know why they do, okay? It’s a brownie thing. Now come on, I gotta make the announcement!” Grabbing Rin’s hand Vemehil pulled him into the colossal pine and instantly the smells of food, laughter, alcohol, and the warmth of something Rin hadn't felt in a very long time washed over them.

Small fires sat in the centers of every circular table and people were dropping portions of their food into the flames as they sat down. Vemehil tugged gently on Rin’s hand and he let her lead him deeper into the tree. As soon as he set foot beyond the threshold all sounds of chatter ceased like a switch was flipped. Vemehil jumped onto the top of a table and pulled Rin up with her. As the Son of Satan stood at his higher vantage point he saw hundreds of eyes on him, watching him, observing him. He shrank into himself a little.

Vemehil raised her finned tail and smacked the tabletop firmly. “Listen up, ya weirdoes!” she began. Her fangs flashed as she spoke and even the fires seemed to quiet down.

“Three nights ago, you may have heard of the strange Halfling who appeared in a flash of blue fire outside the hidden gates of The Oasis. You also may have heard that the flames were a distinct blue to one of our Patrons.” Quiet murmurs rippled through the tree. “Well, those people who spread that are spot on- this here is Rin Okumura, and he is Satan’s son.” Vemehil lifted Rin’s tail gently over his head and he blinked owlishly, wondering what she was doing.

“If he wants to stay,” Vemehil continued, “Than we will have the son of an Ancestral on our hands, like yours truly! If he wishes to leave after recovering, it is his choice. But treat him as you would me!”

With that the crowd cheered, some smirked, and those who had them clinked mugs of various drinks together in a toast to the newly introduced Demon Prince.

Rin wisely kept his mouth shut, soaking in how the various demons and humans were taking his presence. The humans all grinned and shouted their ‘welcomes’, the half-demons have a weird salute and when he asked Vemehil about it, she smiled. “It’s a show of trust- when you expose your tail to the other party, it means you respect their power and they see you as equal or stronger than them.”

Rin gazed at the clamor all around him- it wasn’t anything like back at True Cross. There, people steered clear of him, muttered behind his back, threatened him, threw Holy Water on him under the pretense of ‘self defense when he accidentally bumped into them. at The Oasis-.

“Hey there! Name’s Vaden, Son of a Kelpie and a human.” A boy about Rin’s age flew in out of nowhere. He had sea-green eyes and wild raven black hair with orange highlights. His skin was pale but healthy and his tail was like that of a fish, but unlike a mermaid’s it didn’t take up his lower half. Vaden stuck his hand out and gripped Rin’s in an over-excited handshake, making the poor prince stammer like a loon.

“Erm… uh-what-?!”

“What’s it like in Japan? The Oasis only pops up there every seven weeks or so on the Turnover so it’s a rare treat we see the place! Isn’t it Exorcist central there?” suddenly a hand flew in and smacked Vaden over the head. “Oh my gods, Vaden! Chill!” a girl with silver hair and a white tail like Rin’s popped up from behind the over-excited half-demon. “Name’s Layla, daughter of Lucifer. No- Lucy and Satan are _not_ the same beings.” Rin smiled nervously at the newcomer and shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Layla…”

A girl with ice-blue hair and snow-white skin came over to the group of three, smirking in amusement. “Name’s Rei. I’m a full Yuki-Oona; Exorcists probably taught you about our kind.” Rin nodded, a smile easily creeping onto his face. Then a human boy came over- he looked a little older than Rin- maybe in his early twenties. Brown eyes, an easy smile, and scars along his arms and shoulders marked his lot in life. “Bryce Reynolds. Plain ol’ human, but I wanted to get both sides of the Human-Demon wars. Decided to stay here because at least demons value family.” Rin got a caring vibe from this guy- if he had to put a label on him, he’d definitely go with the ‘Big Brother’ one.

“Okay, you Plebeians!” Vemehil’s voice rang out through the tree, catching everyone’s attention. “You’ve gotten acquainted with the new guy, but it ain’t official yet! When we shelter someone, what do we do?!”

The while tree rocked with the reply.

**“We _Party!”_**

“And _how_ do we party?!”

** _“HARD!!!!”_ **

“Damn _STRAIGHT!_”

Rin felt a warmth settle into his chest like it had earlier, filling in a gap that he hadn't known was there, and he realized what the forgotten feeling was. _It felt like **home**_.

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

=›◊‹=

_One Month (Human Time)/ Two Months (Oasis Time) Later,_

_Congo Rainforest, West Equatorial Africa_

=›◊‹=

** ~~~~*\|/*~~~~  **

Rin realized that time moves differently in The Oasis after seeing the moon phases change rather quickly and asked Vemehil about it. The Half-demon fidgeted a bit before explaining that one week outside the Oasis equaled a full six months within. Also, at age twenty-five those of full to half-demon blood stop ageing for good, whereas the fully human blooded residents chose when to stop their age appearance- incomplete immortality. They could still die by wounds and poisons but not by sickness or age. Initially Rin was surprised at the loss of time but he took it in stride. Shrugging it off as an aspect of his ever increasing knowledge of demonic aging, Rin had decided to stay with the nomadic village, though hadn't told anyone yet.

He had no one for him outside the community and he had formed bonds stronger than those at True Cross. They treated him like they did Vemehil- he got the first face of food in a food fight, they playfully shoved around with the group he’d found himself in on his first night in The Oasis, and everyone human, demon, or Half-Demon treated him like a person instead of a monster. He could walk around with his demonic attributes out in broad daylight for once.

The son of Satan had been resting for two months when he decided to tell Vemehil his final decision on whether to stay or go. he smiled as he opened his eyes to the misty treetops of the Congo Basin. There was a gust of wind and Rin grinned when he turned to see a long, furry, fox-like dragon with black fur and a deep purple ridge of silky fur like spines land next to him. Large iridescent wings, purple and feathered, were folded against the lithe being as its tail fins snapped shut. With a small burst of violet fire, Vemehil stood beside Rin with a smile of her own, her tail wagging slightly as she gazed upon her favorite ancestral spawn.

“Hey. Thought you’d still be asleep. I was heading the scouts again today and you still need the rest. Foraging and hunting is a hard job, even for a son of Satan.”

Rin shook his head. “Nah. I was actually about to go find you… I’ve decided to stay.”

Vemehil was silent, her golden eyes wide and her mouth dropped open. “Really…?” Rin just gave her a tender smile back and nodded. “Yeah. Really. You guys gave me so much in the last two months and treated me like a person instead of some prince or monster… and, if the way to repay that is staying here, I have absolutely no objections whatsoever- in fact, I want to.”

Rin backed away a couple steps, turning to the side so his tail had a good reach let his the fifth limb extend towards her, the fluffy end tickling her belly as he saluted her Half-Demon style.

“So please take good care of me~!”

And Rin gave her the most brilliant smile she had ever seen- sharp teeth and all, which he was so ashamed of the first day he was awake and stayed here.

For once, Rin was going to be selfish and have something for himself- he’ll have a home, a place he’s loved and can be himself freely.

Vemehil smirked as she did the same salute. Stay he may, but he’d have to pull his own weight even more than ever with what she had planned for him. “Alright, then Rin. If you’re gonna stay, you’re gonna have to do what we do. That means hunt, gather, cook, clean, and if it comes to it fight the exorcists that want to cause us harm. That means you walk like one of the Oasis, talk like one of the Oasis, and _think_ like one of the Oasis.” Blue eyes blinked owlishly into golden and Rin tilted his head. “…I won’t argue, but what do you mean?” he asked.

Vemehil laughed, shaking her head as Rin’s tail began to twitch in confusion.

_Poor naïve fool._

Vemehil reached out as if to take his hand. She did, but in a split second Rin was laying flat on his back and blinking up at the sunlight streaming through the leaves overhead. “You don’t have to change _who_ you are, Rin, but you need to be in touch with your demon side. Even now, I can see you fighting it. It’s not something to be fought- find common ground with Satan’s Flames and yourself.” Vemehil reached out a hand and helped the stunned Halfling up. “But my teacher told me-.”

Vemehil snorted, cutting him off. “Yeah, well your _teacher_ has no idea what it is to be a _Halfling_, Rin-Rin. She told you to _take the flames and not be scared of them_.” Rin jolted back at Vemehil’s tone. “You _should_ be afraid of your flames. _All_ flames can destroy, burn, kill and decimate. But that’s also where the cradle of life began- without fire, in a broad sense and according to the pantheon my father came from, humans would still be eating raw meat and living in cold caves- respect your fires, and they’ll respect you.”

Rin just grumbled. “I don’t get it…” Vemehil just smirked. “Oh you will, Rin…” wings reappeared from the dragon princess’s back and flared out menacingly. “You will~!”

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

**Play _Work this Body_ by _WALK THE MOON_**

** ~~~~*\|/*~~~~  **

_ Week One-Two of Training _ :

_The scenes open to a calendar, marking in Oasis Time the first day of Rin’s training. Rin stood in front of Vemehil and Vaden in the arena of the Oasis._

** _It was a strange place and a tender age; I was just a babe in school,_ **

** _Saw them roll their eyes at me every time that I thought that I was cool._ **

** _Well uh God knows I was no chosen one that just wasn't my prime,_ **

** _Yeah it's just matter of time, honey, it's just a matter of time~!_ **

_Vaden watched as Rin tried to fight one of the Golems with his flames alone only to get his ass handed to him. blue fire spun around Rin and he was freaking out trying to direct it back at the dummy. Vemehil rolled her eyes in amusement as, for the seventh time, the Golem knocked Rin on his ass, but this time it knocked him out. Vemehil looked a bit lost, never having this kind of… student on her hands before. Layla gave her friend a shrug while Bryce playfully poked at Rin’s still form with a stick. It went on like that for their stay at the Congo._

** _And I will work this body I will burn this flame!_ **

** _Oh in the dead of night, and in the pouring rain,_ **

** _Yeah, I'm a workaholic and I swear, I swear,_ **

** _Yeah, and one day I will beat you fair and square!_ **

_ Week Three-Four of Rin’s Training _

_Rin was sitting in front of Vemehil with his legs crossed, matching her breathing while trying _not_ to shiver on the peak of the rainy hilltops around one of Scotland’s Lochs. Several animal demons such as Grimms and Spriggans wandered by, but were frightened off by Rin’s frustrated yells. Vemehil cracked an eye open and smirked before she closed it and smacked Rin upside the head with her tail, telling him to concentrate._

** _(Yeah!)_ **

_Rin had forgone Kurikara, having it broken and the shards reformed into something else by their blacksmith, a Vulkan. Vemehil had told him that their blacksmith would re-forge the blade into the weapon best suited for the client without being told what to make it into. In the meantime Rin fought using different weapons- Chakrams, clubs, Bows and Arrows, Lances, Scythes, Broadswords and Katanas and Odachi. Whips, wolverine claws, brass knuckles, everything from all over the world they had him try. _

** _Show me what you got!_ **

** _(Yeah!)_ **

_Rin stood on one side of a small stream while Vemehil stood on the other. In a flash they charged at each other, Rin using a lance and Vemehil using a whip._

** _Work this body on the floor!_ **

**_(Yeah!)  
_**_Vemehil lashed Rin’s wrist as he moved to get in close, her brows meeting as she scolded him on long and close range weaponry. _“The Lance isn't your sword, Rin!”

** _Just who do you think you are?!_ **

**(Yeah!)**

_Rin let a puff of fire fly from his mouth as he sighed in frustration. Vemehil grinned as the first pert of their lessons seemed to meet with this part._

** _C'mon meet me on the court!_ **

_Rin was flipped and pinned by Vemehil’s whip around his tail, a gentle but firm tug demanding his surrender. With much grumbles, Rin gave it._

** _Que ferais-tu?_ **

** _Putain, je ne sais pas!_ **

_That night Rin is hunting with Vaden by his side at the Loch. They’re tracing the prints of several wild animals for when the Oasis happens to be out at sea or in the desert while on a mission and they’d need their food supplies filled. Seeing a deer, Rin knocks his arrow but steps on a twig, startling it and making it run. From the waters leaps a Kelpie, and it snaps the fleeing animal and drags it kicking and flailing into the water. Rin smiles sheepishly as Vaden huffs and shakes his head in amusement._

_ Week Five-Six of Rin’s Training- Improvement _

_Rin sits in a cross-legged position all night out in The Oasis’ new position- the Sahara Desert. Through the chill of the freezing temperatures, Rin would reach for his flames and try to understand them. _they want me warm… not just me, others that know me…? Protect them… work together to protect the Pack…! That’s it!_ Rin sat straighter and his mouth widened into a grin as he opened his eyes. His cerulean flames pulsed in his eyes, the tip of his tail ablaze but the flame wasn’t the harsh blue it was known for- it was strong, gentle, fierce and protective._

“Let’s DO THIS!!!”

_A rock sailed out from behind a sand dune and smacked the prince in the head. _“Rin, go to SLEEP!”_ Vemehil’s annoyed voice made the Halfling laugh quietly, even if he’d managed to partner with his flames rather than force them to submit._

** _It ain't no matter of "if", honey, it's just a matter of "when"!_ **

** _Ah, some sunday when it's my face in the newspaper again,_ **

** _All the rag magazines, black limousines, they'll be getting in line,_ **

** _Yeah it's just a matter of time, honey, it's just a matter of time~!_ **

_Rin used the next practice weapon of the day, a hula hoop. Eyeing the loop with a skeptical eye, Rin’s eyes widened as he realized what he could use it for. _**(AN: imagine he’s hula-hooping to the music while he and Vemehil are dancing to it)** _Rin slipped the ring around his waist and began to move, winking at Vemehil as he let the ‘weapon’ slide down his legs and onto his tail. Slinging the ring at Vemehil and making her yelp and duck, Rin grabs the edge before it leaves his range and loops it around her waist, pulling her close and pecking her on the cheek. The dragon princess’ face began to burn until actual steam began rising from her black locks._

** _And I will work this body I will burn this flame!_ **

** _Oh in the dead of night, and in the pouring rain!_ **

** _Yeah, I'm a workaholic and I swear, I swear,_ **

** _Yeah, and one day I will beat you fair and square!_ **

_The ring suddenly lit on fire and Vemehil blinked as her tail was alight with her own violet flames. Rin grabbed her wrist and started to fight her while limiting her movements in the hula-hoop ring. No matter what she did the blasted thing blocked her movements and Rin let it stay that way for several moments before grabbing her flailing tail and gently but firmly tugging on it._

_With a bright grin, Vemehil surrendered._

** _Show me what you got!_ **

** _(Yeah!)_ **

** _Work this body on the floor!_ **

** _(Yeah!)_ **

** _Just who do you think you are?!_ **

** _(Yeah!)_ **

** _C'mon meet me on the court!_ **

** _Que ferais-tu?_ **

** _Putain, je ne sais pas!_ **

** _Ne vient pas pleurer..._ **

** _Vers moi..._ **

_[Instrumental]_

_(Human World- four months passed. Oasis Time- three years)_

_Vemehil shows Rin how to shift into his animal form. _“Concentrate on what you want to reach for.”_ In a loud crackle of blue flames, Rin is replaced by a large blue and black furry dragon with feathered wings. It was almost exactly like Vemehil’s, save for the coloring and size._

_Rin is seen with his hair growing, but when asked if he wants to cut it he declines, saying it showed that he wasn’t who he was. The Brownies welcome him into their kitchens and even pick up on some things from him when he cooks with them._

_Rin gets his new weapon back from the blacksmith- it’s a pair of kusarigama. Vemehil is ecstatic at the results and, still burning at her loss to Rin with the hula hoop, challenges Rin to a duel._

** _And I will work this body I will burn this flame,_ **

** _Oh in the dead of night, and in the pouring rain!_ **

** _Yeah, I'm a workaholic and I swear, I swear,_ **

** _Yeah, and one day I will beat you fair and square!_ **

** ** _She’s knocked down again, but Rin is made to work for the victory. This time however, Vemehil pulls Rin’s shirt forwards and pecks him on the lips, making a small burst of blue fire erupt from his head like Hades from the Hercules Disney movie._

** _And I will work this body I will burn this flame!_ **

** _Oh in the dead of night, and in the pouring rain!_ **

** _Yeah, I'm a workaholic and I swear, I swear!_ **

** _Yeah, and one day I will beat you fair and square!_ **

_The day ends with Rin and Vemehil napping at the base of an old tree somewhere in Texas. The stars are out and watching the two Halflings; Rin’s hair has grown long enough to braid down to his middle-back, and he has gained a tan from the days in the deserts. Now, like Vemehil, he’s decided to leave his feathered dragon wings out for a majority of the time. The frame flashes in a white light before falling back in a photo-take. Rin and Vemehil’s faces are drawn on now with Vaden, Bryce, Layla, and Rei in the background sniggering._

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

=›◊‹=

_Meanwhile_

_At True Cross Academy_

=›◊‹=

** ~~~~*\|/*~~~~  **

Nothing had been the same since Rin left in the dead of night four years ago. Though Konekomaru was originally relieved that the ‘demon’ was no longer in the same room as him, he was now terrified that Rin was out there planning to kill them all for how they treated him. Bon was caught in a mix satisfaction and guilt- satisfaction because he knew his threats were what drove Rin off, but guilt was for the same reason- when he thought about it, Rin had actually risked his life and his sanity to keep them all safe when Amaimon attacked them. And he was so caught up in the fact that Rin had blue flames like Satan had, he never took into account that maybe Rin _never asked to be the son of humankind’s (im)mortal enemy._

Shima was guilty- he sat back and let them all push Rin around, he never interfered when Yukio pointed his gun at the guy’s head when he simply raised his voice to _ask a question_. In Shima’s opinion, taking _no _action was just as bad as joining in on the torment.

Shiemi felt like the worst friend in the world- she said to Rin that she needed time to sort out what she felt, but she never went back to him- instead, she ignored him. al least Izumo continued to treat him like she did before. That may have been Rin’s only relief.

Yukio was ecstatic- no more stupid older brother making problems for him, no more sleepless nights due to worrying about Rin, no more damage control, his father’s cause of death was gone for good, and Yukio couldn’t be happier.

But…

There was that nagging thought in the back of his head- _‘would dad really have wanted this? You promised to protect Rin, didn’t you?’_ But Yukio squashed that voice into oblivion. The **_demon_** wasn’t his problem anymore.

* * *

^

||

Rin's Dragon Form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any suggestions on how you want the TCA humans finding out about Rin being alive, I'm all ears! throw in your ideas, make speculations! I'm always aiming to please!
> 
> ψ(`v´)ψ


	3. Chapter 3

So everyone, I've got some good news and some bad news: The bad news is that I'm discontinuing this story- the GOOD news is that this _version_ of the story is discontinued as I've decided to rewrite it. I have a more solid plot in my mind now, a more definite way to flesh my character(s) and meld Rin and others of the AnE world into what I need them to be. for one, the story(s) will be into parts of three, maybe more, to make a Saga I've decided to name _The Oasis. _the first bit will be what I'm writing now, the story of Rin and his companion as they journey around the world to pin down the location of a pradise made by Satan and his Queen as well as his children- the Demon Kings- to shelter Humans, Demons, and Half-breeds alike who want to live in harmony with each other. The Oasis sits on top of a very special Gehenna Gate, one where instead of opening a portal to the demon world it fuses a small section of Assiah with Gehenna to make it hospitable for both Demons and Humans. each Demon King would have focused on creating a small 'zone' for The Oasis in accordance to the Demon's needs and the human's preference, think like Zootopia City- it'd be like that.

The first part of the Saga is called _Here's to the Damned (To the Lost and Forgotten)_ and it focuses on Rin and my new OC named Natalia O'Hea who, instead of being American like Vemehil Ray was, is Irish (and I've decided that Iblis will like that country the most for some reason.) and the daughter of Iblis, the Demon Ruler (from different sources on AnE Iblis is a woman and a man- I'll call Iblis a They since it's less confusing) of Flame and as such is closest to Satan in terms of power, and their globe-trotting journey as they avoid and/or fight the Vatican and Exorcists on their way to The Oasis.

By the way, if any of tou have seen DreamWorks Prince of Egypt.. i am SUUUUPER fucking tempted to turn Rin into demon Moses- GOOD Demon-Moses... well, for the demons he and Natalia encounter that wanna join if there are or aren't... only he won't have the staff to do Gods Wonders, and the ten plagues will just be Rin and Nat giving the exorcists a literal hell of a time trying to track them and kill them.

**I'd like to hear everyone's thoughts about this decision regarding the story! please let me know if this is favorable to you all!**


	4. IT'S UP!

_Here's to the Damned (To the Lost and Forgotten)_ is now up! 


End file.
